


Kisses by the stage door

by bigbensolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Stormpilot - Fandom
Genre: Actors AU, F/M, M/M, gay shit also, however kylo ren is playing romeo, rey is fresh from drama school and is offered the part of juliet, shit happens, smutty times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbensolo/pseuds/bigbensolo
Summary: Fresh from drama school, Rey is cast in Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet at The Organa Theatre in London. Nervous but excited she is undeniably head first into the part of Juliet but as the original actor for Romeo leaves the show due to unknown reasons, Kylo Ren is cast instead.





	Kisses by the stage door

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so i've been meaning to write this for a long time but after uni stuff i hadn't the time so i thought i might as well make a start of this and if it goes well maybe i'll keep going.

The unhinged vulnerability of going out of your comfort zone and putting yourself out there for people to nitpick never stopped Rey from doing what she wanted to do; and what she wanted to do was acting.

Walking up Earlham Street, Rey was having trouble juggling a Starbucks, her script and bag, when as she came upon The Organa Theatre, she felt a sense of excitement rush through her body like a tidal wave.

It was the first week of rehearsals and she was two hours early. They had always been a saying in drama school, “if you’re early, you’re on time, if you’re on time, you’re late and if you’re late, you’re fucked.” This had always been her constant reminder to every audition, meeting, event, and rehearsal.

As she made her way through the doors, she had only taken one foot inside before she was knocked off her feet by what seemed a brick wall.

However, as she looked up at whatever she seemed to have walked into, it wasn’t a brick wall at all. But a very large man with the most luscious long black hair.

Rey quickly glanced down at her shirt praying she hadn’t spilled anything, and luckily she hadn’t otherwise she would’ve been rehearsing smelling like coffee and that wasn’t the first impression she wanted her cast mates and director to see.

The tall man seemed to have forgotten how to speak because he stood towering over her without a word of apology. Rey watched as the man looked down at her as if she wasn’t allowed to have accidentally walked into him.

“Are you going to say sorry?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The man snorted a chuckle, mocking her for her boldness. “Excuse me? As I recall, _you_ were the one who walked into me?”

His low baritone voice didn’t shock Rey at all - although she tried to contain the shiver it caused her - the fact that he was blaming her for walking into him was making her angrier by the second.

“I was in your way? You had your back to the front door!” Rey cried, tucking her script under her arm so she could gesture her Starbucks coffee at him. “Do you know this is really hot coffee? I could’ve been hurt.”

He glanced at the coffee for a mere second before looking at the script. His eyes narrowed at it. “Or more importantly you’re script could’ve been ruined.” He said, traces of sarcasm in his voice that flicked a small smirk to etch across his face.

Rey was lost for words. “Is that all that matters?”

“It is when you’re an actor,” he replied, sharply. “Next time watch where you are going.” He looked Rey up and down as if he were inspecting her before stepping aside to let her past.

“Bastard,” Rey muttered knowing full well it was loud enough he heard it because she heard him chuckle at it. She walked towards the stairs that lead to the rehearsal room, but before she did, she looked back at the rude man one last time as he stepped outside and light a cigarette.

This time it was Rey’s turn to inspect him. Dressed in all black he looked like he was apart of the crew, maybe stage manager, or in worst case scenario he was apart of the cast...she prayed he was part of the ensemble so she wouldn’t have to speak to him much. However, from the way he stood, he had this presence about him that made Rey weary of him.

Despite all her best efforts, Rey couldn’t deny that he was good looking. And in this case, incredibly good looking that she had to quickly hide her flushed cheeks when he turned to look at her.

Immediately she rushed up the stairs and ran into the ladies bathrooms, checking herself in the mirror. She placed her coffee and script on the counter and began to go through her vocal and breathing techniques.

Half an hour went by and once Rey had warmed her voice and calmed her breathing, she stepped out of the toilets and threw the empty Starbucks cup on the bin and searched for Leia Organa’s office.

After spending almost fifteen minutes finding it, Rey eventually found herself outside the office of her idol. She knocked twice and waited for a reply.

“Come in,” she heard a faint voice from inside.

Walking inside, she was caught in the smell of coffee and cigarettes. Looking around her the office was messy, covered with scripts everywhere and piles of books she couldn’t feel more at home.

Leia Organa sat with a dog on her lap, wearing a long navy blue blouse and black leggings, her hair in one large bun, glasses with a gold chain attached around her neck, she stared at her MacBook, eating a muffin looking bored out of her mind.

Rey’s first instinct was to go, “ _mood_ ”.

Leia turned to look up at Rey, “ah! Hello dear,” she smiled warmly at her. “Please, sit! Apologies for the mess and this dog on my lap,” the dog yawned in response, “my husband has left for a work trip so I’m having to look after his dog for him.”

“No, that’s fine. No need to apologise,” Rey insisted, sitting down opposite her. “What’s the dog's name?”

Leia glanced down lovingly at the long-haired fluffy dog. “Chewbacca, but call him Chewie for short.”

Leaning forward to get a better look at him, Rey gleamed at Chewie.

“So, how are you feeling with the part? It’s not too overwhelming is it?” Leia asked.

About a month ago Rey was cast as the lead in Shakespeare’s Romeo & Juliet, and this was her first big role. Straight out of drama school, she was completely shocked when she was cast for this massive role and not only that, her director who she had looked up to since she was a child, Leia Organa had picked her personally.

“It is a bit but I’m loving it. I know all my lines already. And I’m excited to see the cast and ensemble, and of course to be working with you and Poe Dameron!” Rey rambled, letting her excitement get the best of her.

Suddenly Leia’s face dropped slightly. “About Poe, he’s had to drop out for the role of Romeo.”

Rey frowned. “Oh. Why?” This had pained her a little since she had heard outstanding things from him, and two years ago had seen him as Hamlet so she was overjoyed to have the chance to work alongside him.

“Oh it’s a long story,” Leia brushed it off, “but we’ve been handed a perfect opportunity and new perspective to this theatre. We have a new actor replacing Dameron, from Snoke & Co."

Rey’s eyes widened. "Who?"

"His name is Kylo Ren."

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh


End file.
